


Something New

by strayemotions



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, changlix, hyunin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayemotions/pseuds/strayemotions
Summary: Changbin invites Felix to spend the holiday with his family and Felix is nervous.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Something New

Nervous. He was so nervous. He paced back in forth in his shared room. His roommate, Jeongin, watched him and let out a sigh, “Can you stop that? You’re starting to make me anxious too.”

“Sorry…” he sat down, but his nerves still wouldn’t calm down. His leg bounced up and down. He felt so restless despite just waking up. “You know it’s just I don’t know what to wear.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Felix replied yet Jeongin didn’t believe him at all. He sat up on his side of the room from his bed and stared at Felix. Felix stood back up still just as nerve-wrecked as before, “Fine! It’s just you know that I really like hyung and he invited me to stay with his family for the holidays! His family Jeongin!”

“Yes, I heard you the first time.”

“What if I fuck it up and Changbin hyung hates me forever?”

“Pretty sure that won’t happen,” Jeongin watched as Felix spiraled into sheer panic.

“Okay, but what if they don’t like me and then they tell him to stop hanging out with me. He’s my best friend… I’ll be so sad if that happens. It has to be perf-”

“Hyung stop and just take a breath,” Jeongin slid off his bed and gave Felix a hug. “Just try to breathe. Listen to me you’re already the best you that you can be. I know that Changbin’s parents are going to love you.”

Felix exhaled, finally letting his body relax a bit as he hugged Jeongin tighter, “Okay, okay I guess you’re right.”

The two stayed like that for a while. Sometimes the younger could say just the right things to calm him down. “Also… isn’t hyung already your boyfriend?” Sometimes.

Felix stiffened at the b word. Boyfriend? Him and Changbin??? He jumped away from the hug with a red face, “He’s not my boyfriend. What are you talking about?”

“Seriously? But you guys are always cuddling and hugging?”

“I give you hugs too!”

“Yeah, but I’ve seen him kiss you before!” Jeongin said in disbelief.

“It was on the cheek and that was just a bro kiss!”

“What the hell is a bro kiss??”

Felix screamed and started throwing random clothes in his duffle for his stay with the Seo family. “Ahhh I don’t have time to explain it to you Jeongin! Hyung is gonna be here soon.”

A knock resounded through the dorm room and they both froze. Felix looked to Jeongin and the younger sighed walking over to open the door, “Make sure you have a toothbrush, some underwear…”

“Right. I forgot!” Felix ran into the bathroom.

When Jeongin opened the door, he was greeted by Changbin’s roommate, Hyunjin, “Jeonginnie~!” he immediately gave his best friend a hug. “Is Felix here? Changbin is parked outside waiting for him.”

“I’m here, I’m here,” Felix stumbled out of the bathroom with toiletries in hand. He shoved them into his bag then went to retrieve a hoodie from his closet to wear since it was breezy outside.

“Changbin’s outside,” Hyunjin repeated for Felix to hear while still clinging onto Jeongin.

“Okay, I think I have everything,” he grabbed his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. He simultaneously gave them a hug, “See you guys later! I’ll send a text when we arrive.”

And then he was gone. Straight out the door. Hyunjin finally let go of Jeongin instead plopping on his bed. Jeongin jumped on the bed landing heavily on Hyunjin. Hyunjin let out a groan and Jeongin laughed. “I’m gonna die…” Hyunjin dramatically held his stomach where Jeongin had landed.

Jeongin shoved him, “ Don’t be dramatic. You’ll live.” Hyunjin still proceeded to whine just to annoy Jeongin, but after a while he gave up and they just sat there both on their phones. Then Jeongin remembered, “Oh yeah hyung!”

“Hm?”

“What is a bro kiss?”

“Hah..?”

* * *

Usually, when Felix got in the car there was music blasting. This time Changbin was just sitting in the driver's seat texting silently away on his phone. Felix quietly buckled his seat then smoothed down his hair which he was sure was a mess after scrambling around his dorm to pack. “No music this time?”

Changbin finally put his phone in the mount to display the GPS for directions to his house, “No music this time because I let Jisung play his music yesterday and now listen.” He turned on the radio and a terrible scratching sound with a muffled bass blasted in the car.

“Oh my god,” Felix covered his ears.

Changbin turned it off and slowly started driving, “I know. I was texting Chan to see if he knows anyone that can fix it, but he said last time his car needed repairing he asked Woojin. So now I just have to wait or figure it out myself.”

Felix grabbed Changbin’s arm and hugged it gently, “At least I’m here to keep you company. So you don’t even need the music!”

Changbin smiled and intertwined his fingers in Felix hand, now driving with one hand, “Ah, that’s right the one thing that is better than music is Yongbokie.”

What was that supposed to mean? Felix squeezed Changbin’s hand tighter. Maybe, Jeongin’s words earlier had gotten to him. Did they really act like a couple? Yes, Felix liked Changbin a lot, but they were simply really good friends. At least that’s what he thought they’ve been until now. Was the reality that they both liked each other? Does Changbin like Felix too? Felix cleared his throat, “So um how far is your parents house?”

“Mmm my parents house is actually about ten minutes from the campus, but for the holidays we go to spend it at our family cabin in the mountains,” Changbin said taking a ramp off an exit.

“The mountains?”

“Ah that’s right I forgot to mention that. Sorry,” Changbin laughed and Felix let go of his arm to punch at it lightly.

“I didn’t pack for the mountains! Look at my shoes!” Felix pointed to his converse high tops.

“Don’t stress about it. It’s more like a homie resort. You’ll be okay,” he fluffed Felix’s hair. Felix sighed as he rested his head on the window watching the scenery pass by. Soon they turned off the road and down a dirt path. It was bumpy. Extremely bumpy.

“Oh my gosh, I’m gonna get carsick,” Felix complained.

“Don’t be a baby Lixie.”

“I’m not, I-” a loud sound popped outside and the car jolted. “What the fuck was that?” Felix asked with panic rising in his voice.

Changbin slowed the car to a halt, turned off the engine and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, “I don’t know. I’m gonna go check it out.”

“I’ll come too!” Felix unbuckled his seatbelt and joined Changbin who already made his way outside the vehicle. As soon as Felix got outside he knew what had happened. The car was leaned to the side and Changbin looked devastated. “Is it bad?”

Changbin stroked his hair back in frustration, “It’s fucked.”

Felix walked over to inspect the damage while Changbin tried to make a call. The tire had completely blown on the back left side. “Are you able to get through?”

Changbin shook his head, “There’s no signal in this portion of the woods.” He slid his phone in his back pocket, “I don’t know what to do now because I definitely can’t drive on this.”

“How much further is it until we get to your family’s cabin?”

“It’s closer to the top so about a 20 minute drive, but walking that’s at least three hours walking on this incline,” he sighed. “Sorry Felix…”

“It’s not your fault Bin,” Felix bent down to inspect the damage to the tire. “Well… do you have a spare?”

“Spare? I don’t think so. I never thought I would need one so it’s not like I just keep one on standby.”

Felix laughed and stood back up, “You don’t know much about cars do you?”

“I mean… I know enough. Like how to jump a battery and when to get my engine checked, you know because of the light…” he tried to explain.

Felix opened the trunk and took out their luggage sitting them on the forest floor. He then lifted the compartment in the bed of the trunk and there was a tire. “Would you look at that Binnie! Seems like you do have a spare.”

“Woah! What is this Felix? How did you know it was here?” he asked as he helped Felix take out the tire from the back of the car.

Felix smiled brightly, “My dad taught me how to change a tire when we went on a camping trip back in Australia and he-” he paused recalling a memory and frowned a bit.

“He what?”

Felix laughed, “It’s nothing. I forgot what I was going to say.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Hm? Yeah,” Felix smiled at him in reassurance. Changbin didn’t really believe him, but if Felix didn’t want to talk about it then he wouldn’t bother him for now. “If you want, I’ll change it for you then we can head back down later to get an actual replacement tire.”

“Sure yeah that works,” he mumbled, but Felix had started getting to work way before he responded as if he really wanted to move past the earlier incident. Changbin stood by waiting to help out in any way he that he could. Eventually, he opted to sitting next to him and watching carefully for next time. He was still really worried about Felix. Felix rarely mentioned his homeland, but Changbin knew that Felix missed being there. Sometimes when Chan would mention Australia the freckled boys face would glow in excitement. A part of Changbin just wanted Felix to be a person he could open up to more. He reached into his bag that was sitting next to them on the ground and pulled out a water bottle, “Here for you”

Felix grabbed the bottle and immediately twisted off the cap, “Thanks”

Changbin nodded and opened his own water bottle. He took a couple gulps and let out a refreshed sound. He looked at the new tire that Felix had just put on in amazement, “I didn’t realize it was this simple. Thank goodness for your dad.”

Felix smiled, “Yeah”

“Do you miss it?”

“What?”

“Your family? Your home? Australia?”

Felix dusted his hands off and stood up. The tire now on and completely replaced. He put down the cloth he used to wipe his hands of dirt on the hood of the car then turned to face Changbin who was also standing now, “Yeah of course I do. I miss them a lot.”

He started talking quickly not wanting the younger to push away the conversation again, “How do you deal with that? I know you never like talking about it, but it must be so painful to be away from people you love for so long and I know Korea is no Australia by any means but-”

“Changbin-hyung. It… it’s not like that okay? Don’t worry. Yes, I get lonely from time to time and I miss my home, but I love Korea. I love it here. I love the people I’ve met and-”

“Felix…” Changbin grabbed Felix’s hand and pulled him into a hug. “...you’re crying.”

Felix’s entire body began to shake as more tears poured from his eyes, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m not even sad. I don’t know why-”

“Shh… it’s okay Lixie. You don’t have to explain. I understand that you miss them,” Changbin pet his hair and rubbed his back affectionately. Changbin rested his back against his car as Felix continued to cry while clinging onto Changbin. Eventually, the sobbing quieted and the tears slowed, but they still stayed in each others arms. “It’s okay to be sad. It’s okay to miss them. When you’re with me feel free to cry and just let it all out because there is nothing wrong with that.”

“But, I feel weak.”

“Hey, I cry all the time. Am I weak?”

Felix chuckled. Changbin and weak didn’t belong in the same sentence. Changbin was one of the strongest people he knew, “That’s not what I meant. I just feel vulnerable.”

“Well, let me be that person you can feel vulnerable around. It’s not good to keep it in all the time.”

Felix sniffed and wiped away the tears that had begun drying on his cheeks. He nodded slowly, “Okay, if it’s you then okay.”

“Thank you,” Changbin placed a kiss on his freckled cheek. A bro kiss right?

He couldn’t believe that he let Jeongin get in his head that morning. He could feel his face heating up just thinking that this kiss could mean more. He couldn’t help overthinking the intention behind meeting Changbin’s family. And he definitely couldn’t help overthinking their ‘bro kiss’, or why Changbin still hadn’t let go of his waist to hold them closely. “Changbin I have a question.”

“I may have an answer.”

“Why did you invite me to join your family for the holidays?” he asked with his cheek resting on Changbin’s chest.

Changbin quickly answered, “Because you were gonna spend the holidays alone. When you told me that your family couldn’t afford to fly you back for the holidays I just had to make sure that you could at least spend it with someone you loved.” Changbin tensed realizing his mistake and he released his hold on Felix’s waist to rest them on the hood of the car, “I mean what I’m trying to say is that you’ll love my family and while you’re in Korea, I hope that you can consider them like family so you don’t get too lonely.”

“Ah, so that was the reason,” Felix smiled, not missing a beat in Changbin’s first answer. “Thank you. I was actually really nervous about meeting them today. Then, Jeongin said something that really got me thinking.”

“Oh no what did Jeongin say this time?”

Felix chuckled and wrapped his arms around Changbin’s waist like the other had done previously. His heart was racing, but he had to do this. He had to ask. He had to know how the other felt about him, “Nothing really… he just asked me why we always kiss each other.”

Changbin laughed looking anywhere, but at Felix, “Come on those are just bro kisses and they’re always on the cheek.”

“Yes, but what are bro kisses?”

“I just gave you a bro kiss. Do I have to define it to you?”

“Do it again.”

“What?”

“Kiss me again.”

“What? No, that’s weird. I can’t just kiss you again because you asked. That’s not how bro kisses work. They’re situational and you can’t ju-”

Felix kissed him. He shut Changbin up by kissing him. And oh what a wonderful thing that was. It was quick. It was light, but it was wonderful and he loved it. He pulled away, “Sorry I jus-”

This time it was Changbin who kissed him. He cupped Felix’s cheek and Felix’s fingers held tightly at Changbin’s waist, too afraid to let go and this moment be lost. This kiss was deeper and more passionate than the one that Felix initiated. They didn’t part until they were both practically gasping for air and they probably would have kept going if they didn’t come to a silent agreement that they needed oxygen to breathe.

“T-that was not a bro kiss,” Felix said in between breaths.

“No, it wasn’t,” Changbin agreed looking up into Felix’s eyes. He smirked and Felix returned it with that smile that Changbin believed could brighten a room. Changbin traced his thumb across Felix’s lower lip, “Unless you want it to be considered a bro kiss?”

“I don’t…”

“Then?”

“Then what?”

“Then, what should we do about that?” Changbin reworded his question.

“Hyung?”

Changbin placed a quick kiss on Felix’s lips before slipping out of his hold and opening the car door, “I like you Felix. Now, come on let’s keep heading to the cabin before it gets dark.”

If Felix’s heart was beating fast before he could practically feel it about to come out his chest now. He put the ruined tire and their luggage back in the trunk before heading to the passenger side of the vehicle to sit next to Changbin. He slid in and Changbin was now wearing his cap again. Felix reached for Changbin’s hand intertwining their fingers as it had been earlier that day. He brought their hands up to his lips and placed a kiss on Changbin’s hand, “I like you too hyung.”

Changbin only smiled. Both of them were too embarrassed to say anything more for now, yet they were never more sure about their feelings for each other than this moment. They liked each other and this was the start of something exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this for one of my favorite skz fanartists and it was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please don't analyze the tire changing scene I just needed an excuse for them to talk and I know almost nothing about cars lol


End file.
